A Week from the Journal of Darkstar
by L1701E
Summary: Inspired by CallistoLexx's Journal Series! What's a week in the eyes of Darkstar, Starchild's twin brother? Find out here! RR PLEASE!


**A Week in the Life of Darkstar**

**Hey there folks! L1701E here! I was again inspired by CallistoLexx's Journal series, and since I did a journal one-shot with Starchild, it should only be appropriate to do one for his identical twin brother Darkstar. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to me, Marvel Comics, Red Witch, Hasbro Entertainment, and others. Here's your quote: "You remind me of the Gimp." - Dave Batista to Eric Bischoff, WWE RAW ****3/28/05**

**_Sunday:_**

Another stupid week. I got woken up in a _glorious_ manner: My idiotic airhead brother kept pounding on the door, yelling in my head telepathically to wake up and come enjoy this great new day. I'm going to knock his teeth out. I figured that since I won't get any more sleep today, I figure I might as well get up. At breakfast, another incident. I educated Pietro that you should never take the last waffle from me, and for some reason, I got a lecture from Recondo on how taking a waffle is not a good reason to whack a guy across the face with my nightstick. I hate that silver-haired self-centered pretty boy.

I helped Lance fix up his jeep. Lance is alright to be around. He's one of the few people that doesn't tick me off. He respects my space and I respect him. And like me, he enjoys giving Pietro a good whack. But then again, Lila and Wanda also like to do that. Not much else happened today…well…nothing that has happened before, so I won't talk. All the food fights and brawls and drunken Joes are becoming routine. Oh God, I'm losing it.

**_Monday:_**

Another stupid day. I wish that lousy phrase was true, because I could use some money. The Superstars had a rehearsal today. As you know, I play bass for the group. We're doing well. I'm not much of a fame person, not like my brother. I don't like the spotlight. I don't like cameras. Heck, I can't stand it when people stare at me. But I do love to play. And everything has a bad and a good. When it comes to me and the bass, I guess it's okay to take the bad. I guess I do get a bit of a rush performing. I guess I'm not much different from the other members of my family after all.

**_Tuesday:_**

We went out to the beach today. I can't stand the beach. It's too hot, the sand fries my feet, the water is freezing, and sunblock is really greasy. I just saw Lance bury Pietro in the sand. Trinity is helping…oh God, they put lit dynamite with him. Now his girly screams are going to be ringing in my head for a week. And here comes Wanda in…whoa…Wanda in a red bikini. Gulp. I don't think I'll be able to write much more today. Oh God, she's putting on suntan. God, why are you tormenting me by making me see this? Oh man…

**_Wednesday:_**

Another day, another dollar. So where is my money? Anyway, breakfast was another food fight as usual. Angelica whacked John in the mouth with a frying pan. Pietro got whacked with a plate by Wanda. Big surprise. Spyder is keeping some peas so she can throw them at Kitty. That girl acts like she wants Lance for herself. She's twelve. Lance is groaning about Kitty. I don't really care about the romantic lives of others, so I don't really have anything to say about the whole thing with him, Kitty, and the big Russian guy. We got a call from the Avengers. They're alright. They annoy me, but then again again, everyone annoys me. Only thing is, people annoy me in different degrees. I need to get away from this madness. Maybe I'll hit England and Uncle Austin will let me stay in his pad for a couple days.

**_Thursday:_**

Something made me laugh this morning. I'm not much of a laugher, but I laughed this day. It was Wanda's turn to do the morning announcements. She took Pietro's journal and read pages from it. Pietro really saw red and the rest of us got plenty of laughs. Don't ask what e tried to do to get revenge. Let's just say it involved a stapler, a boxing gloves, a horse, Flash's laser rifle, action figures, marbles, and a teddy bear (Not Sgt. Snuffles, though. Pietro's stupid, but he's not **that** stupid. Nobody's **that** stupid.) Who knew he harbored a thing for Lady Jaye? What a retard. Lady Jaye would rather date _Shipwreck_ than Pietro. At least Shipwreck isn't a vain ego-centric twit. Lila will be cracking jokes for weeks. As will everyone else.

We ran into some trouble in town. We went to the store to pick up some supplies for a camping trip, but the guy there mumbled something about mutants and…women's troubles. We took turns beating him up. Jake put him through a wall with a German Suplex. Great stuff. I love a good fight. Always did. Now all we need were guys in lowriders with Uzis and it would've been just like home. I do miss LA. I don't know why I do. The place is so full of punks, criminals, and psychos. But I miss Los Angeles sometimes.

I'm getting soft. I hate my brother.

**_Friday:_**

Lady Jaye and Flint are arguing. You can tell they're fighting easily. They don't fight like any other married couple. This time, they're trying to blast each other with tanks. Thank God no other married couple fights like this. We'd all be dead, especially those two jerks that're called my adopted parents. Actually, I would've enjoyed seeing them have a marital spat with a pair of semi-automatic rifles. Rid the world of two useless jerks in the process.

We visited the X-Mansion today. Contrary to what they believe, I don't hate the X-Men. I really don't. I just think that they're too much like sheep. The chromedome Xavier asks them to jump, they ask "How high?" It's a little disturbing. I don't trust telepaths, which is why I hate having a link with my brother. Thank God I can just shut it off. Think about it. A powerful telepath can literally kill you with a thought. That Xavier guy can do that. That kind of power can lead to great temptation. I don't hate Xavier. I just don't trust him. Luckily, he understands my dislike of mind probes and telepathy and backs off. The usual madness happened. The X-Boys are back in the hospital.

**_Saturday:_**

Saturday night is a rather good night at the Pit. It's movie night. It was Todd's turn and he picked _Die Hard_. Good choice. Any movie with excessive amounts of destruction and bad jokes is good. Anyway, the Misfits spent Saturday night doing what they did best: Trashing Duncan's house. I scrawled "Duncan's mother likes fat chicks" on the wall with my eye laser. The others trashed, disorganized, blew up, burned, waterlogged, and generally trashed Duncan's house. We planted a little camera in what was left of his room so we could see his face the next morning. It was worth it. We also got to see Mr. Matthews tear out Duncan's ribcage and beat him with it. That…was…macabre. Anyway, it was just another screwy week for us Misfits. I'm out of here. I'm going to put his where not even Trinity can find it…


End file.
